


【言峰乙女】主从关系

by Gitterverk



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitterverk/pseuds/Gitterverk





	【言峰乙女】主从关系

【言峰乙女】主从关系  
配对：我x言峰绮礼  
分级：NC：17＋（也没有很簧）  
Warning：女上男下，女主权，主女视角，女主参见生死墙  
短小而且很不好吃，很黑  
我总是在想，我是为什么变成了现在的样子。  
显而易见，这毫无意义。  
我侧过头去看着言峰，他线条分明的面部在烛光的映照下摇晃成支离破碎的影。  
一种莫名的不满与预谋之感催促我站起身，向他走去，伸出双手，一种癫狂到令人作呕的欲望占据了我。  
我掐住他的脖子。  
言峰绮礼被这突如其来的袭击小小的惊讶了，他握住比他低了半个头少女的手腕，在不适的同时也存着一丝疑惑，平素那两条看起来柔软洁白而无害的胳膊此时不知道被注入了什么力量，将他几乎要拖到窒息的渊里。  
那脉搏在我手中有节奏的跳动，我瞬间有一种暴虐的满足感，我仰起头，欣赏着言峰皱起的眉和疑惑的神色。  
我踮起脚尖吻了他。  
果不其然，他挣扎起来，幅度可不小，纵然有令咒加持我也敌不过他。  
我放开他的唇，轻笑起来，在他的耳边低语道：  
“不许动。”  
言峰绮礼猛然感到什么无形的红色锁链束缚住他，将他向后拖拽一步。  
是令咒。  
“言峰，你知道我喜欢你叫我什么？”我打趣的瞧着他的反应，他抿了抿唇，  
“…是，master”

我不成熟的吻落在他唇上，撬开他闭得丝毫不紧的牙冠，挑逗着他的舌尖与唾液交融在一起，一边纠缠着他向卧室的床上走去。  
言峰轻浅的回应着她年轻的master，环绕着她的腰防止它她别受伤害，当他们双双落入柔软的床铺时，他的额上开始渗出细密的汗珠。  
我毫不介意的坐在他的跨上，全身力气都付诸于手指，感受言峰的喉结不时滚动着抵着掌心。  
“绮礼…”肮脏而可笑的欲望攀爬上我的背部，言峰嘴唇动了动，我伸出一根手指抵在他的唇上，伸出舌尖舔了舔因兴奋而干燥的唇，  
“我想要你”  
言峰空洞的眼瞳似乎睁大了，他的表情使我一瞬间癫狂了起来，我不顾一切的俯身咬住他的唇，他下巴扬起迎合我幼稚的行径，断断续续的笑声从接吻的间隙溜了出来，回荡在狭小的房子内，填满了每一处阴暗的空隙。  
“你笑了，绮礼”我推开他，暧昧的银线在黑夜中闪着光，我舔舔唇角，品尝他的味道。  
言峰笑的更放肆，同时有点惊讶，一个毫无经验，接吻喘息不止，似乎准备强迫他的少女，  
竟然让他兴奋了。  
他怎能不兴奋？他嘴角的笑意扭曲起来，他亲自种下的恶的种子接受养料而疯狂的生长，开出艳丽荼蘼的罂粟，结下诱人却从内在腐烂过盛的果子，现在到了收获成果的时候了，他将那果实摘下含在嘴里，在一呼一吸间享受那糜烂作呕的味道，渗入到心的深处产生共鸣。  
我和他紧密贴合的部位，有什么灼热的东西一点点的变得蓬勃坚硬。  
我将他整齐的神父袍蹂躏的皱皱巴巴，啃咬他坚实有力的肩膀和胸口，像一只猫咪一样发泄自己的情绪。随后，我捏起他胸前暗金色的十字架，用舌尖舔舐他们留下淫糜色情的水色。  
“绮礼，你看，我玷污了你的信仰。”  
“你却无能为力。”  
我随意的褪下自己的衣物，伸手解开他的皮带，那坚挺的物什呼之欲出，我握住根部，抬起腰，不管不顾的将其填进了我的身体。  
鲜红色的血液自我们交合的部位涌出，滴落在洁白的床单上，我感受着充实感，言峰也发出低声的慰叹。  
也许是痛的，我板正言峰的头迫使他直视着我，将我疯狂的神情映入他无波澜的眼中。  
“绮礼，你记住了”我将腰部一点点下落，重新勒住他的脖子，力度相较上次轻了些，  
“是我在上你。”  
“是，我的master，但仅此一次。”言峰重新笑起来，低沉的嗓音带着情欲的味道说出带着威胁的词句。  
他的巨物劈开我绞紧的内部，直达深处传来隐隐的痛感与快意，使我整个人颤栗起来。  
“现在，绮礼，你的主人命令你，”我的笑意与他重叠，“填满我。”  
“悉听遵命，master”  
烛光又摇晃起来，被几缕微风却吹熄了，它映照着的身影，也化入浓重的黑暗消失不见。  
狂乱的身影交错在一起，极度恶劣的果在一个夜晚之间疯长成熟。  
在绝顶之时来到，我和言峰早已十指相扣，沉重的喘息与呻吟严丝合缝的重叠。  
我扬起脖颈呻吟，言峰却听得一清二楚，  
“你愿意与我堕入黑暗吗？”  
子宫深处被微凉的液体填满侵占，和着血液的跳动。我盖住言峰的双眼，将身体压在他身上，窃窃私语：  
“支配你的喜乐哀怒，贪恋爱欲……”  
“我来做你的主……”  
一同堕入黑暗。


End file.
